


Stolen Songs

by StormroseDewleaf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fever, reassurance, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormroseDewleaf/pseuds/StormroseDewleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SanSan drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kattors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kattors).



> In which my friends learn that they can wheedle drabbles out of me if they keep at it long enough.
> 
> There will probably be more added eventually, as I get more comfortable with the series and the characters.

**Chapter 1 - "A Hound Will Die For You, But Never Lie To You"**

* * *

Her mind was startlingly clear when she woke, clearer than it had been in...she couldn't remember how long. Only a brief moment later her body caught up with her mind, and pain gripped her in a vice as she spasmed from cough.

"Here now, drink this." Sandor's rough voice soothed her, and she reluctantly sipped at the bitter liquid he brought to her lips.

"Am I going to die?" she asked him weakly, trying to open her eyes against the glare of the snow.

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"A hound doesn't lie," he echoed words spoken to her so long ago.

"I thought the Hound was dead," she countered, trying to convey lightness in her damaged, raspy voice. "A hound might never lie, but Sandor Clegane might."

His eyes - his good eye the exact colour of the merciless sky, she noted absently, her thoughts already beginning to slip away with fever - were as tender as his touch on her forehead. "Not to you, little bird. Never to you."


End file.
